


ANARCHY

by bloodgodtm



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodgodtm/pseuds/bloodgodtm
Summary: ANARCHY ( an-ar-chy )( n. )   a state of disorderdue  to  absence   or   norecognition of authority𝗜𝗡 𝗪𝗛𝗜𝗖𝗛  a woman comes acrossa land called l'manberg and anothercalled the oneirotopia. she comes asa  stranger  and  they're  unsure as towhy   she ' s   here  .   when  she  findsout there's a war,  she decides to jointhe  side    that   seemingly   needs  asmuch   help   as   they   can   get ,   butmaybe    that's   not  the  only  reason.( 𝗺𝘂𝗹𝘁𝗶𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝘅 𝗳𝗲𝗺!𝗼𝗰 )





	1. prologue + cast

**Author's Note:**

> this is originally from my story on wattpad, i just decided to move it here because why the fuck not :)  
> also my wp is @/STARYNNIE go check out my other things haha  
> also ao3 is gonna make all these chapters seem so short, sorry about that, i usually write 1000-1500 words per chapter :[

WARNING !!  
this book contains descriptions of   
gore, violence, weapons, etc.   
this also has character death !  
just proceed with caution, i may   
forget to put warnings before hand.

.  
.  
.  
.

𝗜𝗡 𝗪𝗛𝗜𝗖𝗛 a woman comes across a land called l'manberg and another called the oneirotopia. she comes as a stranger and they're unsure as to why she's here. when she finds out there's a war, she decides to join the side that seemingly needs as much help as they can get, but maybe that's not the only reason.

when she finds out there's a war, she decides to join the side that seemingly needs as much help as they can get, but maybe that's not the only reason   
THE WORLD HAD ALWAYS BEEN SO EXQUISITE. many species lived together on earth, and many of them mixed together, creating even more and more species. and other worldly species also mixed in, such as demons and angels.

that wasn't the only thing that made earth one of a kind, it was also the fact that everyone was born with more than one life. the average amount for humans were three lives, but some were born with two— or on the rare occasion— one.

when humans were mixing with other species, the other species' one life added onto the humans' lives. people that were mixed of different species— hybrids, if you will, were commonly born with four or five lives because of this, depending on what hybrid mix you are.

each life continues where you left off with the same body. when you lose a life, your body disintegrates and reforms where you last rested— or rather slept. either it be in a bed, in a cave, forest floor, etc.

when you are to wake up from death, depending on how you died, it'll take a while for you to wake up. if it was from something that didn't damage you as much physically— or from a sickness, it'll take less than an hour for you to wake. but if it were from a fatal wound, or you were heavily injured, depending on how heavily you were injured, it can take at most a month.

if you were to die from old age but you still had some lives left, you would die either way. it's your calling to go.

unfortunately, as great as this world sounds, all wasn't at harmony. with the existence of monsters that commonly disturbed the lives of the people on earth. and like our world, they have wars and shit too.

there were also two portals— only two, that led to the end dimension, otherwise known as the ender world. there lived the ender dragon, and supposedly, it's also where the angels originated from. many have tried to go to the end, but many struggled to find the portal, and the ones that managed to find it kept it secret, or went through the portal and never came back.

to stop all of this death and missing people cases, the strongest wizards of earth came together and sealed off both of the portals.

however, there was another dimension. it was called the nether, and it was where the demons came from. nether portals were different from end portals in the way that you had to build them instead. these were obviously more common.

the earth still had plenty of room, and plenty of land for others to claim. which is what led someone who went by the name dream to claim land ( big enough to be a country ), and start a nation, a kingdom of his own called oneirotopia.

he founded the place with his friends, and invited some more people to live with them. though, eventually, things started to go south.

a rebellion was forming in oneirotopia, claiming dream didn't care about his people, how he only wanted power. the rebellion soon built a nation of their own in the middle of oneirotopia called l'manburg.

.  
.  
.  
.

꒰ THE STRANGER ꒱  
·˚ ༘ ༘࿐ iris "artemis" rogers  
⤷ portrayed by violetgyn   
❝ IT WASN'T VERY NICE OF YOU TO SHOOT ME. ❞  
20\. she/her. 2/3.

꒰ THE SADISTIC RULER OF ONEIROTOPIA  
or . . . THE VILLAIN ABOVE ALL VILLAINS ꒱  
·˚ ༘ ༘࿐ clayton "dream" wilder  
⤷ portrayed by sad-ist's version of dream.   
❝ FORGIVE ME, DOLLFACE. ❞  
21\. he/him. ???.

꒰ THE RIGHT HAND MAN ꒱  
·˚ ༘ ༘࿐ george davidson   
⤷ portrayed by georgenotfound   
❝ YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR SIDE ! ❞  
23\. he/him. 3/3.

꒰ THE ARSONIST ꒱  
·˚ ༘ ༘࿐ nicholas "sapnap" armstrong   
⤷ portrayed by sapnapinsta   
❝ DREAM GAVE US STRICT ORDERS TO NOT KILL YOU, BUT HE NEVER SAID WE COULDN'T HURT YOU. ❞  
19\. he/him. 3/3.

꒰ THE PRESIDENT OF L'MANBERG ꒱  
·˚ ༘ ༘࿐ william "wilbur" soot-parker  
⤷ portrayed by wilbursoot   
❝ HOW ARE YOU SO SHORT ? ❞  
22\. he/him. 3/3.

꒰ THE FURRY CHILD ꒱  
·˚ ༘ ༘࿐ floris "fundy" gold-soot  
⤷ portrayed by fundylive  
❝ YOU'RE KINDER THAN   
EVERYONE SAYS YOU ARE. ❞  
17\. he/him. 4/4.

( in this story fundy isn't actually a fox, he's a hybrid alongside techno. he just has the ears and tail of a fox )

꒰ THE CHILD WITH DREAMS ꒱  
·˚ ༘ ༘࿐ tomathy "tommy" woods-parker   
⤷ portrayed by tommyinnitt   
❝ I AM NOT AN IDIOT SO   
STOP CALLING ME THAT! ❞  
16\. he/him. 3/3.

꒰ THE CHILD WITH A HEART ꒱  
·˚ ༘ ༘࿐ toby "tubbo" o'neil  
⤷ portrayed by tubbolive   
❝ THERE'S GOOD IN YOU,   
BUT NOT EVERYONE CAN SEE IT. ❞  
16\. he/him. 3/3.

꒰ THE TRAITOROUS FRIEND ꒱  
·˚ ༘ ༘࿐ alastair "eret" pierce   
⤷ portrayed by eretvr   
❝ NO HARD FEELINGS, EMI. ❞  
21\. he/she/they. 3/3.

THE ONE THAT HAS YET TO COME . . .

꒰ THE ANARCHIST BLOOD GOD ꒱  
·˚ ༘ ༘࿐ silas "technoblade" parker   
⤷ portrayed by sad-ist's version of technoblade   
❝ I SEE YOU LIVE UP TO THE NAME, DARLIN'. ❞  
20\. he/him. 3/4.

( techno just has the pig ears :) )

OTHERS.

\- NIKI / NIKITA NIHACHU —   
the only sane one. ( 3/3 )

\- THUNDER / JACK MANIFOLD —   
the distant friend. ( 2/3 )

\- PUNZ / LUKE REEVES —   
the lone wolf. ( 3/3 )

\- KARL JACOBS —   
the optimistic friend. ( 3/3 )

\- JSCHLATT / JOHNATHAN SCHLATT-O'NEIL —   
the asshole. ( 3/3 )

\- QUACKITY / ALEXIS RIVERA —   
the fattest ass in the cabinet. ( 2/3 )

\- BADBOYHALO / DARRYL WILKINS —   
the sheep in wolf's clothing. ( 3/4 )

\- PHILZA PARKER —   
the father. ( 1/1 )

\- RANBOO / ASH VOIDAXE —   
the one-of-a-kind hybrid. ( 4/4 )

AND MORE . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which artemis comes across a masked man and his friends in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, ao3 unfortunately makes my chapters seem a fair bit shorter than they usually are, don't mind that.

THE SUN WAS SLOWLY FALLING FROM its apex in the sky as its light shone down onto the land below it. the afternoon set in as the few stray clouds drifted in the sky.

in the woods below the setting sun, was a woman named iris ( but she preferred going by the name artemis ) riding her horse, traveling through a large forest. she didn't exactly have a destination in mind, nor did she have anything she needed to look for at the moment, she was just roaming the land.

she had never been in this forest before, so she was taking the time to explore it, relax for a while from her job as a warrior, from fighting other people's battles for money and so on.

iris wore a long hooded cloak to shield her eyes from the sun. underneath the cloak she simply wore a white sleeveless shirt with a turtle neck, along with black cargo pants and combat boots to finish it off.

the day was a fast one, as soon enough, the sun was an hour away from setting, meaning she would have to find a place to camp in soon.

"come on max, just a while longer. i want to see if we can find a water source for all of us." iris said to her horse named max, patting her on the neck.

max's base color was a light brown, she had black hooves (boots sort of) and white mane. she was a beautiful horse, incredible stamina and strength.

after another while, emi saw something moving in the near distance. looking closer, she saw it was a man with a green hood over his head.

his back was turned to her, but she could see he was looking for something. he seemed to be very armed and protected. the dark chestplate on him was giving off a glow— probably enchanted, while the weapons on his back were glowing as well.

deciding she wasn't in the mood to fight, she stopped max from advancing toward the man, and instead redirected her to go left of the man, the opposite direction he was facing.

though, unfortunately, her attempt at escaping fell in vain as her horse stepped on a twig, causing it to snap underneath all the weight. the man's head whipped around to look at the cause of the sound.

confusion quickly passed through her mind as she glanced at him. he had a white face mask on, one with the simplest smile drawn onto it: two dots for eyes and a thin smile. though, with the weapons the man had, it gave off a rather ominous feeling.

how can he see through that mask?

ignoring this, she quickly commanded her horse to take them out of there, not wanting to spare another second.

"hey! come back! george, sapnap! over here, quick!"

she could hear the man's yells becoming distant as she raced away from there on her horse. after figuring she was a reasonable distance away, she slowed her horse into a trot.

she sighed, closing her eyes for a second. letting the setting sun shine onto her face as she was facing towards it.

it was peaceful until she heard the rustle of leaves and she heard another man's voice.

"stop right there."

she opened her eyes, to see a man with a white bandana wrapped around his head standing in front of her, pointing his enchanted netherite sword at her.

where did he come from?

she quickly glanced around and saw there were two more: the same guy from earlier, and another man with white.. goggles?

they were all armed and surrounding her.

they must've used ender pearls to get to her faster, because she didn't hear any leaves rustle to signal they were running after her.

"what is your business in oneirotopia, stranger?" the one with his sword pointed at emi questioned her.

"oneirotopia?" she was confused. this land was claimed? what did they mean by dream land?

"oneirotopia, or dream land, is the name of my nation. you're trespassing on my land, now answer the question." the one with the white mask spoke, he had a crossbow pulled out and an arrow was already notched and prepped to shoot.

"and if i don't?" she challenged, staring right into the dots on his mask, which would be where his eyes were.

he didn't answer, only pulling his crossbow up and aiming it at her.

a threat.

"i'd like to see you try." she challenged, her eyes held a mischievous glint underneath the hood, her lips perking up into a smirk.

immediately, they started to charge at her. bandana man held a sword, as did the one with the goggles, while the guy with the mask held a loaded crossbow.

she instantly commanded her horse to get them both out of there. the men said nothing as she started to race out of there; only staring after her, before the masked man lifted his bow, and aimed it at her.


End file.
